skylanders unite!
by ZERO BANDICOOT
Summary: crash requests his pal sonic to watch over his home while he was gone to skylands so he can meet his old friend spyro,what will happen if crash meets a certain elf?


**note:i don't own crash bandicoot,sonic the hedgehog,and skylanders,they belong to Activision and sega**

 **enjoy the new fic!**

in wumpa island...

crash bandicoot was with his friend sonic the blue blur playing super smash bros 4 on wii u,crash plays as falco and sonic as himself

"gotcha bitch!"crash said as he knocks out sonic off the screen resulting crash to be the winner

"dammit this like the fourth time crash"

"don't hate the gamer,hate the game"

sonic chuckled to himself as crash goes to the kitchen bringing with him two bottles of vodka

"here catch"crash threw the vodka to sonic and he catches it

"thanks man"

"cheers!"

the two drinks their vodka until crash had something on his mind

"sonic can i ask you for a favor?"

sonic placed the bottle on the table gently."what is it man?"

"can you watch over my home?"

"why?"sonic asked confused

"because i need to go to skylands to meet a very old friend of mine and i'll be gone for few weeks,can you do that for me dude?"

sonic smiled and says why not denying his friend's request?

"sure i'll do that for you" sonic accepted

"thanks buddy,here's the key make yourself in home " crash gave him his house key

sonic takes it."ok crash i got it all covered,have a nice trip in skylands"

crash and sonic walks out from the house and said their good byes while pumping fist

"alright sonic i'll see you next time"crash waved at him

sonic waved back as crash's whole body glow green and then disappeared

 _in skylandsers academy..._

spyro was inside the academy with eruptor,jet vac,pop fizz,stealth elf,hugo,and master eon,chatting with each other.

 _ **THEN ALL OF SUDDEN...**_

a bright green light came in front of them that blinded them

"what is that light?stealth elf asked

"i don't know" spyro replied

then the light died down and revealed to be crash bandicoot

"spyro hey little buddy what's up?" crash greeted him

"crash?,is that you?"spyro asked shocked

"do you know this young man spyro? eon said

"yeah he is my old friend and we went on adventures together before i came here"

"oh hey guys, nice to meet all of you and the names crash,crash bandicoot,and i got here to spend some free time for a couple of weeks,you guys don't mind right?

"no,you are welcome anytime crash"eon said

then eruptor decides to speak

"i get it!,you crash into things and you are a bandicoot,crash bandicoot!"eruptor announced

everyone exept crash looked at him and there was an awkward silence in the room

"haha!,you got that right mate"crash laughed

"so whats your element crash and where did you come from?" stealth elf said

"well my element is life and iam not the plant type skylander like you,and i came from wumpa island where sonic is watching over my house,he is a nice dude trust me you all will love him"crash answered

"you seem to be a cool dude crash,well how about we go outside and stop the villains? jet vac suggested them

"well what are we waiting for?,lets do this skylanders!,extreeeeem wall jumping!" crash said as he begin to jump from wall to wall thanks to his agility until he reached the exit,surprising everyone

"that guy really knows how to make an exit" pop fizz commented

 _ **meanwhile...**_

crash and the skylnders finds wolfgang is playing with his guitar like bow with evil music scaring the people

"wolfgang!,stop!"spyro shouted

the werewolf stopped what he was doing and stared at them

"sky brats!,and fox wearing black jacket?,what is that?"wolfgang points at crash

"iam a bandicoot!" crash replied

"a banda what?

"just stop your evil ways wolfie"crash ordered causing stealth elf to giggle

"and why should i brat?"wolfgang points his bow at him

crash didn't say anything,he punched the wolf's bow and gives him the **UPPER KICK** sending him flying,crash jumps after him and showering him punches and kicks,then crash gave the final blow and defeats the werewolf easily

everyone cheered and claps for him,crash rubs his neck and waved at them

"wow how did you that crash,you are awesome!"stealth elf was impressed

"that was...the COOLEST thing i ever seen"spyro was exited

"and we should really use some heroic dudes like you in skylands" pop fizz added

"aww shucks guys you are making me blush"crash joked

everyone howled with laugher at his jokes as they went to the next villain

soon they spot chompy mage trying to scare the mabus,but stealth elf uses her speed to kick chompy and she did it while spyro slams him with his horns and stealth elf slashed him several times before sending him flying to the sky until he disappeared with a ding sound can be heard

"whao,that was rock elf and spyro,you two are amazing!"crash said as he patted them on their back

elf blushed and spyro just gave him a thumps up

"thanks"elf said

"now lets get back to the academy,its getting late"jet vac informed them

"yeah,maybe eon is worried about us"eruptor said as the others made their way back to the academy

once they arrived,eon noticed them and smiled

"so how is it going skylanders?" eon asked

"it was great,crash defeated wolf gang so easily and didn't break a sweat"eruptor said proudly

"and also we defeated wolfgang and chompy mage at the same time"pop fizz added

crash yawns."so master eon,where i can sleep for tonight?

"you'll share a room with elf,there is two beds in there beds in there,so you two are roomates" master eon replied

"me and i in the same room? GREAT!"elf thought to herself

"ok good night guys"crash said

everyone:good night crash"

the skylanders went to their rooms

"are you coming elf?crash called

"yeah right behind you" elf responded as the two entered their room and lay on their beds

"night elf'

"night crash"

"oh man she is cute and very charming,i think iam in love with elf"crash thought to himself before drifting off to sleep

"i like this guy already,he is funny and always make me laugh,i'am in love with crash"elf thought to herself and did the same.

 **i hope all of you enjoyd the chapter,and what was it,cool? i hope,anyway see you next time!**


End file.
